


Expecting Exciting News

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Misunderstandings, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, Spies & Secret Agents, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Ned Leeds, Worried Peter Parker, drugged, guy in the chair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: The happy mood was infectious but Peter's senses are telling him that something is up. Who better to enlist help with than his best friend and guy in the chair?OrPeter and Ned believe that the Avenger's are being drugged and break into the Tower to figure out what has made them so happy.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 65
Kudos: 687
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	Expecting Exciting News

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you have given this series! I am so happy so many of you are still enjoying it :) I have had a great time writing this series and you have all given me such amazing prompts! Prompts are still open so if you have one please just put them in the comments and I will get to them :) 
> 
> This prompt is from MsMorganStark on Ao3 - I know you did one with tony forgetting to tell peter pepper went into labour but what about one where Tony keeps forgetting to tell him that pepper is pregnant so peter gets confused by may being all excited since he doesn’t know he hears Rhodes talking with Tony about it or something idk could be good. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes :)

May Parker’s happy mood was infectious. She was smiling, the beginning of wrinkles around her eyes and mouth not enough to deter from her youthful looks. She moved like she was floating on a cloud and every so often her face would bloom with giddiness.

Peter wasn’t sure what had caused his Aunt to be so happy but whatever it was he as grateful. While he knew that his Aunt was happy, she hadn’t looked this excited about something since Ben had died. It was good to see her like this again and Peter did everything he could to enjoy it.

Both had been busy; May with work and Peter with school and Spider-Man but Peter was determined to bask in his Aunt’s infectious mood. He cut back his patrolling time to he could spend more time at home with his Aunt before her shift started. They would curl up on the couch together, watching a movie. Every so often May’s phone would go off and she would get a bright smile on her face.

Peter wondered if it was a man who had made his Aunt smile so big. It had been a while since Ben had passed away, but his Aunt had never said anything about meeting anyone. Peter didn’t bring it up just in case he soured the mood but if it was a man Peter was secretly happy that he made his Aunt smile so brightly.

“What’s with the look?” May asked, poking Peter in the arm from her spot on the couch.

Peter blinked, not realising that he had been staring. “Nothing. It’s just…you’re happy. It’s good to see.”

May’s smile turned fond and she gently cupped Peter’s cheek. “It’s exciting. Of course I’m happy. Are you happy?”

Peter smiled easily. “Yeah. I’m really happy.”

“I’m glad,” May said, smoothing her thumb against his cheek before pulling her hand away. “Now, we have enough time to fit one more episode of The Mandalorian in before I go to work, and you head over to Tony’s for lab time.”

* * *

It wasn’t just May whose happy mood was infectious. It seemed that everyone at the Tower was in the same mood as his Aunt. The lightness in the air was not uncommon in the Tower but it had never been _this_ joyful before. Was there a holiday approaching that Peter had forgotten?

The Avengers who usually had some problem always lingering in the back of their minds, seemed to have banished their problems out the window. There was so much laughter and easiness that it made Peter on edge. He had gotten used to seeing solemn stares into the distance and someone having some sort of injury that needed tending too. The domestic scenes he had been walking into every time he entered the tower was enough to make his sense go off.

The happiest of them all though had to go to Tony and Pepper Stark.

Peter had never seen his mentor so relaxed before. While there was always a relaxedness when he was around Peter, there was something different about it now. Tony was always a tactful man. When he and Peter had grown comfortable around each other and their relationship had developed past mentor/intern status Tony was always touching him; an arm slung over his shoulder, a hand ruffling his curls, Peter falling asleep on Tony’s chest when they watched a movie. There was a deep fondness to the touches now and something deeper in the way that Tony spoke to him that Peter couldn’t quite identify.

Pepper was simply glowing. There was always a smile on her face, despite how hard she worked and while she had always been wonderful to Peter, there was something different in her touches or the way she silently placed snacks in front of him when he did his homework at the Tower.

It was nothing compared to when Tony and Pepper were together though. Peter was no stranger to their witty, playful banter or the occasional stolen kiss but now they were kissing like there was mistletoe strung up all over the tower (and Peter had checked but there was none to be found anywhere) and Tony was never far from Pepper, even going to meetings _on time_.

Something was going on and Peter could no longer ignore his instincts telling him that something was wrong.

* * *

“Ned, do you think it’s possible to infect someone with happiness?” Peter asked.

The boys were seated in Ned’s room, playing video games. Peter had spending more and more time at Ned’s as he tried to figure out what was going on with his Aunt and the Avengers.

“Huh?” Ned frowned, pulling his gaze away from the TV. “What do you mean?”

“Like,” Peter struggled to find the words to explain it and let out a frustrated breath. “I think the Avengers have been drugged. And my Aunt.”

Ned paused the game and gave Peter his full attention. “What? Dude, explain from the beginning.”

Peter did. He told Ned about everyone’s sudden changes in moods and how Peter’s senses were going off every time he went to the tower.

“Something different,” Peter finished explaining. “I don’t know what it is but there is _something_ going on with everyone and I need to find out what it is. It has to be coming from the Tower.”

“But you said you Aunt was acting weird too,” Ned frowned.

“May’s been spending time with Pepper at the Tower,” Peter explained. “Pepper is trying to get May to work in the medical sector of SI.”

“Dude,” Ned breathed, eyes wide. “You think they are being drugged or something?”

“I don’t know,” Peter admitted. “Maybe…. maybe they're ingesting something to lower their defences so someone can attack.” Panic stirred low in Peter’s stomach at the very thought.

“How come you aren’t affected?” Ned asked. “You spend just as much time there as May?”

“Fast metabolism,” Peter said. “Maybe my system is fighting it off. When my senses started going weird, I started bringing my own food and water, just in case.”

“Smart,” Ned nodded approvingly. “What are we going to do?”

“We need to find out if the Tower has been breached. If it is a drug it has to be in the water or some kind of gas. If we can get to FRIDAY, she can tell us if there is any tampering,” Peter said determinedly. “Could you hack Tony’s AI from here?”

“Hack _Tony Stark’s_ AI from my bedroom?” Ned snorted. “No.”

“What if I got you into the Tower?” Peter asked. “Could you hack it then?”

“Maybe,” Ned shrugged, looking unsure.

“Come on, you hacked my suit,” Peter encouraged. “And Tony made that.”

“Won’t he be mad that we hacked his AI?” Ned asked, looking hesitant.

“Not if it saves their lives he won’t be,” Peter said. “Come on Ned, I need my guy in the chair on this one.”

“Dude, okay,” Ned grinned. “OMG, we’re going to sneak into the tower and hack Tony Stark AI. That is, like, the coolest thing I have ever said.”

Peter grinned and gave Ned a fist bump. “Come on, we need a plan.”

* * *

“Omg, omg, omg,” Ned whispered excitedly as Peter ushered him through the front door of the Tower.

“Ned, keep it together,” Peter whispered, swiping his card and pushing Ned through the gates.

“Sorry,” Ned whispered as they headed to the elevators. “This is just the coolest thing we have ever done.”

Peter grinned. It was pretty exciting having Ned with him to do some actual spy work. The elevator doors opened and they slipped inside.

“Hello Peter. Hello Ned,” FRIDAY greeted them when the doors were closed.

“Hey FRIDAY,” Peter said as Ned gaped silently. “Where is Tony? And the Avengers?”

“They are currently in the training gym,” FRIDAY said, the elevator starting to move at the AI’s command. “Would you like me to alert Boss that you are here?”

“No,” Peter said quickly. “Can you just take us to the lab. I forgot my notebook in there. Ned and I are just going to grab it before going to a movie.”

Peter had purposely left his notebook in the lab on his last visit so he would have the excuse to get in there without questions being asked. 

“They’re running a Star Wars marathon,” Ned added, nodding up at the ceiling.

This was also part of the plan in case they came across anyone and they were asked what they were doing.

“Of course, Peter,” FRIDAY said. “I hope you enjoy your movie marathon.”

“Thanks,” Peter and Ned grinned.

It didn’t take them long before the elevator was coming to a halt and the doors slid open. Peter peered out the elevator, making sure it was all clear before he waved Ned to follow him. Together, they made their way silently down the halls until they were slipping into Tony’s personal lab.

“Whoa,” Ned breathed, looking around. “I can’t believe that I’m in Tony Stark’s lab.”

“Ned, we don’t have time to geek out right now,” Peter tugged on Ned’s arm. “My _book_ is over here.” 

Ned nodded and followed Peter to Tony’s desk where Friday’s servers were kept. Peter quickly grabbed the notebook he left on purpose before taking up position beside Ned.

“I’ll keep watch,” Peter whispered to Ned who nodded and pulled out his laptop from his bag.

Peter watched the door as Ned hooked up his laptop and started hacking into Friday.

“Man, this is intense,” Ned said as he scanned all the code. “Dude, this is awesome.”

“Did you find anything yet?” Peter asked, looking away from the door and putting his hands-on Ned’s shoulders as he looked at the code.

“Not yet,” Ned said as he tapped at his keyboard. “Okay, let’s try the water system first.”

Peter waited anxiously as Ned did his thing, foot tapping silently on the floor as he peered over his friend’s shoulder.

“Water system hasn’t been tampered with,” Ned finally said. “It’s, like, super complicated too so even if they wanted to, I don’t think they could. Dude, this is so cool.”

“What about the vents? They could be seeping gas through there,” Peter suggested. He looked up to the roof and peered at the vents.

“Hold on, let me check,” Ned said.

Peter nodded and he leaped up onto the roof, sticking easily with his hands and feet. He crawled to the closest vent, peering curiously at it. Cautiously he sniffed the air, but he couldn’t smell anything. Inching closer, Peter looked for any signs that the vent had been tampered with, but he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“There nothing in the code that suggest the vents have been tampered with,” Ned sighed from down below.

“Or here,” Peter huffed.

“And why exactly would the vents be tampered with?”

Both Ned and Peter froze at the familiar voice.

Swallowing, Peter turned his head and his heart sunk in his chest when he saw Tony and Rhodey standing in the doorway, arms crossed over their chests. Their faces held no expression as they stared at the two teenagers and this was the first time Peter had seen something other than happiness on the man’s face. If Peter wasn’t so nervous, he would be thrilled.

“OMG, it’s Tony Stark and Colonel Rhodes,” Ned gasped.

“Ted,” Tony said.

“It’s Ned,” Peter said, dropping down from the ceiling and landing lightly beside Ned’s chair. Then he took a step forward and hid Ned partially behind him.

“Right,” Tony said slowly. “Why did I get an alert from FRIDAY that two teenagers are hacking into her system?”

“We just came to get a book,” Peter said, reaching for the book without taking his eyes of Rhodey or Tony. He snatched it and held it up, giving Ned a quiet nudge as he did. He was thankful that Ned understood and quickly started disengaging his laptop from FRIDAY’s servers.

“Right,” Tony drawled.

“A book,” Rhodey repeated, eyebrows raised. “Really?”

“I left it here the other day,” Peter said. “Ned and I just came to pick it up before going to the movies.”

“Star Wars marathon,” Ned said, slipping his laptop into his backpack and standing up. “We had better go if we are going to make it.”

“Yeah. See ya Mr. Stark. Bye Colonel Rhodes,” Peter grinned too widely and then he started ushering Ned towards the door.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Tony put his hands up. “Not so fast, Spider-Kid. You really think we are going to by that?”

Peter planted himself in front of Ned, glad that he had the foresight to wear his web shooters and aimed it at both his mentor and Rhodey. “Don’t move.”

“Whoa,” Rhodey put his hands up, glancing at Tony before looking back at Peter. “No need for the webs, Peter.”

“Kid?” Tony frowned, looking concerned. “Hey, I’m not mad. Okay. You and Ned aren’t in trouble. Just, put the web shooter down.”

Slowly, Peter moved towards the door, ushering Ned slowly behind him, web shooter still trained on the two older men.

“Dude,” Ned whispered. “What do we do?”

Peter swallowed. “I know you aren’t yourself, Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes, Sir, but don’t worry. Me and Ned are figuring it out. Just, let us leave and we’ll fix it. I promise.”

“Fix it?” Tony frowned, sharing a look with Rhodey. “Kid, what’s going on? Talk to me.”

“I know you and the Avengers and Pepper and Aunt May are being drugged,” Peter said, eyes darting between the two as he slowly moved him and Ned to the door. “Don’t worry, Ned and I are on it. We’ll fix you. Promise. Just, let us go.”

“Drugged?” Rhodey repeated. “Peter, why do you think that?”

“You’re all acting weird. Happy. Relaxed. But I’m not fooled! My senses are going off. Something is different and Mr. Stark said to trust my instincts so I am. I’ll fix it,” Peter said rapidly.

“Don’t drink the water from the tap,” Ned piped up from behind Peter. “Or order any food.”

“Yeah. Ned and I will bring you food,” Peter nodded. They were nearly at the door, a few feet away from Tony and Rhodey and Peter prayed that it wouldn’t come to a fight. He would hate to web up his two favourite Avengers.

“Peter,” Tony said slowly. “We are clearly missing something here. Why do you think we’re drugged?”

“You’re acting strange,” Peter huffed. “You’re all…. _happy_. Not your usual happy either. Something is different and it’s affecting you and Pepper the most, so it has to be something here because you are both here the most. Please, just let us go and we’ll fix you all.”

Tony and Rhodey shared another look and Peter took the opportunity to inch closer to the door.

“FRIDAY, lock the door,” Tony said.

  
The doors sealed shut with an audible click and Peter gasped, pressing his back up against Ned and standing protectively in front of his best friend.

“Peter,” Ned whispered. “Are we about to die?”

“No, you’re not going to die,” Tony snorted. “Okay kid. I think there has been some epic miscommunication here.”

“Geeze Tony, did you forget to tell the kid?” Rhodey shook his head. “Kid, I’m sorry Tony’s such an idiot.”

“Hey,” Tony glared at Rhodey. “I’m a genius.”

“You’re a dumbass,” Rhodey snorted. “Peter, I can assure you we aren’t being drugged.”

“That’s what a drugged person would say,” Peter frowned.

“Okay you have us there,” Tony said. “We are happy and excited but not for the reasons you think.”

Peter felt Ned peek over his shoulder. “You’re not being drugged?”

“No,” Tony chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “We’re happy because Pepper is pregnant. We’re having a baby.”

Peter blinked at the news, mouth falling open. He turned to look at Ned who was looking just as shocked. “He just said he’s having a baby, right?”

“Yeah, I heard it too,” Ned nodded.

“FRIDAY?” Peter asked.

“Bosses are expecting a baby, Peter,” FRIDAY said, sounding amused. “They have not been infected by any drug. The team’s serotine levels have rising significantly since finding out the news which explains there happiness.”

“Peter gets to be a big brother?” Ned asked.

“Sure does,” Rhodey grinned.

“If you want to, Peter,” Tony said suddenly looking nervous.

Peter and Ned looked at each other and broke out into wide grins before they were both tackling Tony into a tight hug, sandwiching him between them.

“Alright, alright,” Tony huffed, gently peeling the teenagers off him. “Enough of that.”

“Dude!” Ned grinned at Peter.

“OMG, dude I get to be a brother!” Peter gushed and gasped. “Dude, do you think we can find a spiderman onesies for a baby?”

“Hey, you can’t give the baby Spider-Man merch,” Tony glared playfully. “It has to be Ironman.”

“Please, we all know baby Stark is going to be an Iron Patriot kid,” Rhodey scoffed.

“War Machine,” Ned, Peter and Tony all corrected at once making Rhodey roll his eyes.

“Rhodey, take Ned to get something to eat,” Tony said.

The doors unlocked and Rhodey gestured for Ned to follow him, leaving Tony and Peter alone in the lab.

Heat filled Peter’s cheeks and he looked down at his dirty shoes, suddenly embarrassed. What had been thinking?

“Hey,” Tony gently lifted Peter’s chin with his fingers, his face crinkled with amusement and fondness. “You’re not in trouble, kiddo. How can I be mad when you and Ned were just trying to help us?”

“I was dumb,” Peter moaned. “Of course you weren’t drugged.”

“Hey, you were listening to your instincts and they told you something was up,” Tony said. “and while they were correct, you just got to the wrong conclusion.”

“I’m sorry we hacked FRIDAY,” Peter mumbled. “We were just checking the systems to see if they were tampered with, I swear!”

“You did good kid, really good,” Tony assured him. “Baby Stark has got one hell of a big brother. I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

“Really?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” Tony smiled. He cleared his throat, letting his hand fall to Peter’s shoulder. “You know, when you stopped coming around so often, I thought that maybe you weren’t sure about your position in this family with Pepper being pregnant. May said you hadn’t mentioned anything, but she said you had been pulling away from her too.”

“I thought you were all drugged,” Peter pointed out. “I couldn’t have you figuring out my plan to break in.”

“That’s all it was, right?” Tony asked. “You know how much you mean to us, right? How much Pepper and I love you? How much the Avengers love you?”

“Well duh,” Peter grinned. “Mr. Stark, I’m going to be the best big brother EVER!”

Tony laughed, pulling Peter into a tight hug. “I’m glad, Peter.”

“Love you too, Mr. Stark. Tony. Dad,” Peter mumbled into Tony’s chest.

Tony grin grew and he dropped a kiss to Peter’s curls. “Love you too, kiddo. Come on, let’s go save Rhodey from Ned’s endless questions. Maybe you two could run through your plan with us and I’ll give you some pointers on how you could have improved it.”

“Awesome,” Peter grinned and leaned into Tony’s side as the man wrapped an arm around his shoulder, keeping him close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
